


An Intimate Understanding

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Fingering, a consensual f/f relationship between a trainer and a pokemon, a very heavy emphasis on mawile's maw, valerie is fun to write for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Valerie wants to become a pokemon, but her efforts have been fruitless. But what if all she needs is to explore the body of one of the members of her own team?Written for anonymous.
Relationships: Valerie/Mawile
Kudos: 34





	An Intimate Understanding

A dream fulfilled… finally! “Ladies and gentleman of the world, trainers from _all_ lands, say hello to your newest pokemon… Valerie!”

Awash in imagination, the Laverre Leader spun about happily, imagining the shocked and joyous faces on all the onlookers who had witnessed her marvelous metamorphosis!

But alas… it was not to be. Imagination ends, and before long, Valerie’s dream had died down, leaving her stuck in a very rude reality: she was still not yet a pokemon.

“How best to spark such a conversion?” she mused to herself. “I’ve done everything I can!” It was true. She had painstakingly crafted costume after costume, traveled to the storied Kalos region, become an expert in that most ephemeral of types, fairies… and yet she was still no closer to her goal!

Even amidst her discontentment, she could always rely on her pokemon to help her out. She heard the shuffling feet of a visitor—her Mawile, always capable of discerning when her mistress was upset, had poked inside to look at her.

“Ah, you have come to comfort me again!” Valerie praised. With a look of knowing sympathy, the creature wandered over, settling in a familiar place in her trainer’s lap. Mawile was willing to act therapeutic when her trainer was upset, letting Valerie vent her frustrations to her and pet and praise her.

They settled into their familiar rhythm, Valerie brushing her fingertips in a soothing, petting motion across her Mawile’s deceptively soft skin. “It just isn’t fair,” she complained. “I’ve made such slow progress. I want to be like you—crystallized into my _real_ self, a beautiful pokemon for the world to partake! But those who hear my dream always react with such scorn.”

The Steel-type nodded with sympathy, and Valerie reached down to scratch underneath the pokemon’s jaw. Mawile leaned into it appreciatively.

“Pokemon are creatures of such _grace,_ such _beauty,”_ Valerie mused, speaking almost more to herself now than she was to her teammate. “Truthfully, how could any person not look to things so lovely and not wish to be one with them? You understand me, don’t you?”

Having been a pokemon her entire life, Valerie’s Mawile did, in fact, understand the appeal. She cooed and babbled wordlessly, her voice songful and soothing, hoping to ease her trainer’s worries. Valerie smiled at it and lavished her pokemon with even more praise.

“Just look at _you._ You’re perfect! A small, lithe, yet power-packed little body.” Her hands coursed down the Mawile’s shoulders, drawing shivers. “Delicate, dexterous hands!” Valerie wriggled one finger into her Mawile’s clutch; the pokemon gripped reassuringly at it and was rewarded by even firmer pets. “Hair soft to the touch, yet strong as silk… no human could match!” Stringing said hair through her fingers, Valerie almost trembled at the whisper-like touch. She had used the impeccable forms of her pokemon—Mawile, Sylveon, so many others—as inspiration for her costumes, hoping to inhabit their minds as she made a surrogate body, wanting to _be_ them! But so far, it was all for naught.

“But nothing like _this._ ”

Valerie’s fingers now brushed along the top of her pokemon’s most noteworthy feature, her maw. The massive mouth was as big as the rest of its owner’s whole body, and the creature shuddered slightly at the touch—the maw was incredibly sensitive. Among their species, it was considered a sign of great trust to let another touch the outside of their maw—just as Valerie was doing now.

“So _strong,_ ” Valerie mused, and she ran a tracing fingertip from the thin stem where it met her pokemon’s skull down to the very tip. Mawile shuddered at that; she was facing the same direction as her trainer as she sat, and so Valerie couldn’t see the early hints of a blush start to color her pokemon’s cheeks. “So powerful.”

Holding her Mawile tight to her with one hand, Valerie took her other and began tracing the lip of her pokemon’s mouth, running smoothy along it and making the pokemon shudder as she delicately ran her finger along every toothy bump.

“It is my most absolute, fervent dream,” Valerie mused, “to become a pokemon, to _be_ like you. I want it more than anything!”

By now the Mawile had quite lost her composure; she was blushing deeply now, her breaths growing shallow and her eyes half-lidded, and her maw opened just a bit, slightly.

Normally, Valerie would have left well alone at that point. But, lost in her own mindspace, constantly wheeling and wheeling through her own obsessions, she inadvertently stuck her fingers inside of Mawile’s second mouth. The effect was immediate—the Fairy-type jolted and then moaned, her tongue brushing tentatively against her trainer’s fingers before she gently closed it and sucked on them. And for a beautiful, blissful moment, both trainer and pokemon were content to luxuriate like that, relishing in one another’s attentions. Mawile’s quivering delight was echoed in a more subtle way in Valerie, who leaned back with a sigh as her pokemon gently licked and sucked at her fingers.

But Mawile’s own reservations jumped in the way. Valerie was her _trainer;_ it was embarrassing to be so intimate! The small pokemon leapt up, babbling wordless excuses and looking this way and that, any way but at her trainer!

For her part, Valerie may not have achieved her dream quite yet—but she was attentive to the moods of pokemon and immediately picked up on her Mawile’s discomfort. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about me,” she said. “Really. If I’m going to be a pokemon, we’re compatriots more than anything—and, provided you’re okay with it, it’s fine for compatriots to be close, right?”

Mawile looked to be calming down; she glanced down embarrassedly, a small smile on her face, and traced circles in the floor with her foot.

As Valerie watched her pokemon with a small smile on her face, she reflected that it was more than mere nearness that the two of them had undergone. She and Mawile had been moving dangerously close to _sexual_ activity.

Abruptly, she alit on a marvelous idea. She wanted to become a pokemon… and what better way to get to know a pokemon in every intimate way? What better understanding could there be?

The thought came to her and though she had never considered relations with pokemon before, it immediately seemed beyond natural for Valerie. After all, pokemon mated with each other all the time; if she was to become a pokemon, then she’d naturally be mating with them as well! An early start wouldn’t hurt.

If she was to undergo this with any teammate, it would be with Mawile; however, first she had to make sure the little fey was okay with it.

“Mawile,” Valerie began, “you did like what just happened… right?”

The pokemon blushed even harder (if that was possible) and glanced embarrassedly to the side, nodding.

Settling down on her knees, giving her pokemon some space, Valerie smiled. “I liked it too. In fact, I think it would be really nice for the two of us to get to know each other like that… even more than we already have.” She paused for a moment, letting the implication sink in. Judging from Mawile’s body language, she didn’t seem averse to the idea.

“You know I want to _be_ a pokemon,” Valerie said. “You could help me understand you. Help us understand _each other._ Maybe even use that maw of yours.”

At that suggestion, Mawile turned her head to look at her trainer intriguingly—and her second mouth, the one on her head, licked its lips enticingly.

“Might you be interested?” The question almost didn’t seem worth asking at this point, but it still felt important to make sure. Mawile responded almost immediately with a vigorous head-nod.

Valerie smiled. “Well then…”

Her elegant clothes were simplicity to remove. Below was her smooth, unblemished body—slender limbs, modest breasts, a slit perfectly shaved save only an impish tuft at the top. Leaning back, she spread herself invitingly with two fingers. “Come along, then,” she purred. “Show me a pokemon’s delight.”

Mawile needed no more invitation than that. Wandering over, her maw quivering with eagerness, she turned with her back to her trainer once more. But this time, rather than leaning in, she opened her second mouth for a more delicate type of attention.

Her second tongue was _enormous,_ thick and moist, and it met her trainer’s pussy with a long lick of desire. The effect was instantaneous on both parties—Mawile quivered, smiling, while Valerie arched her head back, her breath catching for a moment before shuddering out of her in a tight gasp.

Mawile exhibited tremendous control, avoiding diving in in favor of slow, languorous licks, slowly dragging her tongue up her trainer’s folds, only tentatively dipping inside or toying with Valerie’s clit. She was rewarded by a sonnet of sounds from her trainer—modest gasps, sighs, and notes of carnal delight.

“Come on,” urged Valerie, her breath shallow. Mawile didn’t have to turn her head to picture her trainer’s face—flush with arousal, eyes hooded, but still keeping her composure. “Enough t-toying around. Just… dive in already…”

Well, if that’s what Valerie wanted, that’s what she was going to get.

Licking one more stripe along her trainer’s outer folds for good measure, Mawile suddenly dipped her tongue in, and the effect was immediate. Valerie arched her back, her voice hitching in wordless pleasure as sheer ecstasy strummed through her. Mawile’s tongue was warm and fluid, and it _surged_ inside of her, tickling spots she never knew she had and making her squeeze down in fruitless joy.

Her trainer’s bliss feeding into her own, Mawile chirred with delight, and then she decided to up the ante. Lapping faster and faster, lavishing as much attention as possible on her trainer’s pussy, the Steel-type delighted in her trainer’s exquisite moans. As Valerie spiraled into vague erotic sobbing, her pokemon gently worked her massive maw around her trainer’s pussy and then _sucked._

Valerie came. The effect was immediate, the orgasm rolling over her like a wave crashing on the shore. Her juices flooded into her pokemon’s maw; Mawile shivered from the taste, feeling wet and aroused herself, and kept it up, pushing through her trainer’s inarticulate noisemaking.

But Valerie, even in orgasmic fervor, was no passive participant. Deciding that pokemon were active lovers, and that she, therefore, should be as well, she marshaled herself and pushed through the overwhelming sensation of being eaten out by her pokemon to pay Mawile back a little bit.

The fairy pokemon was shocked, at first, at her trainer’s gentle touch, but that curiosity blossomed into unanticipated joy as Valerie’s fingers found their way down to her small, flushed pussy. As Mawile continued eating out her trainer, Valerie pushed inside in concert with one particularly passionate suck, and Mawile gasped before melting into sheer blissful incoherence. Her lapping and licking stuttered for a second, resuming with less focus than before, and Valerie did her best to time her gentle fingering with her pokemon’s newly haphazard licks and sucks. Both trainer and pokemon were quickly becoming cooing messes as they worked at each other.

Finally, feeling another second orgasm building and not wanting her pokemon to walk away with none, Valerie gently toyed around her pokemon’s entrance with her thumb until she found Mawile’s clit. Pressing idly on it, she rubbed soft circles on the sensitive button, and that proved to be it for Mawile.

The pokemon came with a desperate gasp, her tiny tunnel fluttering around Valerie’s finger, and her tongue found Valerie’s clit in return, swirling it with the tip until Valerie was lost in a second, stronger orgasm.

And they lay against each other, buoyed blissfully, for a time neither could put their finger on.

Later, when both were more or less lucid, Valerie gathered her clothes in her arms, humming to herself. This had been truly _delightful._ Glancing aside, she noticed that Mawile was embarrassed once again, stealing coy glances at her trainer before looking away.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, sweet thing,” Valerie soothed. Around her pokemon, her nakedness felt natural. “Pokemon mate with each other all the time, do they not? And I wish to metamorphose into one of you. Thank you, friend, for helping me take a further step.”

Glancing shyly at her trainer, Mawile gave an inquisitive chirp, and Valerie just laughed. “Why yes,” she said, “we _can_ do this again, if you wish.”

As Mawile perked up, Valerie turned aside, smiling to herself. If this was the world that awaited her, why—she couldn’t wait to finally become a pokemon for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for swinging by! I promote my work and talk about saucy stuff over on [my twitter account](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey)\--swing by if you'd like! 😉


End file.
